I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer networks and communications across wireless computer networks. More particularly, the invention relates to the collection and analysis of data from remote devices, provided from a device-resident diagnostic interface, on a wireless network.
II. Description of the Related Art
Wireless networking connects one or more wireless computer devices to other computer devices without a direct electrical connection, such as a copper wire or optical cable. Wireless computer devices communicate data, typically in the form of packets, across a wireless or partially wireless computer network and open a “data” or “communication” channel on the network such that the device can send and receive data packets. The computer devices often have computer device resources, such as programs and hardware components, which individually use open communication connections to transmit and receive data on the network.
In wireless networking, a peer-to-peer (or point-to-point) wireless network means that each computer can communicate directly with every other computer on the network. A cellular telecommunication network can be a wireless network wherein the cellular devices transmit voice or data packets across the cellular network. As used herein, the term “cellular” includes a telecommunication network of any frequency band including, but not limited to the common wireless networks operating at 800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 450 MHz, 1800 MHz, and 2100 MHz, and all forms of wireless networks, to include CDMA, GSM, TDMA, WCDMA, and UMTS. Some wireless networks are in client/server architecture, and have an access point, which is a wired controller that receives and transmits data to the wireless adapters installed in each computer. There are generally four types of wireless computer networks: Bluetooth, Infrared Data Association, HomeRF (SWAP); and WECA (Wi-Fi).
Bluetooth is not widely available yet and is not expected to replace the need for high-speed data networks between computers. Infrared Data Association (IrDA) is a standard for computer devices to communicate using infrared light pulses, similarly to how remote controls operate. Since IrDA computer devices use infrared light, they depend on being in direct line of sight with each other. An IrDA-based network is currently capable of transmitting data at speeds up to 4 megabits per second (Mbps). HomeRF, RF standing for radio frequency, is based upon a standard called Shared Wireless Access Protocol (SWAP), with is a hybrid standard including six voice channels based on the digital enhanced cordless telecommunications (DECT) standard and the IEEE 802.11 wireless-Ethernet specification for data. SWAP devices make 50 hops per second and transmit at 1 Mbps. In most cases, SWAP-based networks are point-to-point. The Wireless Ethernet Compatibility Alliance (WECA) is essentially compliant with a variation of the IEEE 802.11 specification known as IEEE 802.11b. This specification focuses on direct-sequence spread spectrum (DSSS) transmission because of the higher data rate it can attain. Under 802.11b, devices communicate at a speed of 11 Mbps whenever possible.
There are many diagnostic tools usable with an extant wireless network that can give technicians feedback and performance data such that the network can be optimized among the various nodes thereof. In cellular networks, one method to gather network data is to equip automobiles with diagnostic equipment and have them drive around the cell coverage area and record connectivity with the cellular base stations. This method however is expensive to implement, time consuming, and often cannot obtain data for the full coverage area of the cell.
Moreover, the existing wireless telecommunication devices include resident diagnostic tools on their computer platform which are typically included at the time of manufacture. The manufacture accesses the diagnostic tools through a serial port or other wired connection and evaluates the operating parameters of the wireless device and the manufacture will appropriately adjust the hardware or software parameters of the device to yield optimal performance. These diagnostic tools are normally inaccessible remotely without a serial port connection.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method that allows access to the diagnostic interface resident on the wireless device that is ordinarily not remotely accessible, thus providing remote access to diagnostic data and tools. The system and method may be implemented within existing software resident on the wireless device and without causing interruption of the existing data communication occurring across the wireless network. Further, such system should be able to take advantage of manipulating extant commands available on the chipset of the wireless device. It is thus to the provision of such a system and method of providing a remotely accessible diagnostic interface that the present invention is primarily directed.